Labios Compartidos
by Renolover455
Summary: Sora la amaba con toda el alma, pero ella no le pertenecía a nadie. Sin poder contener sus sentimientos, Sora escribe una canción para ella. Pero ¿qué pasará cuando canta su canción sin saber que ella está en la audiencia? FemRikuXSora


**Hola A todos y todas! ^_^**

**Debo ser honesta con ustedes, este es mi primer fic en español asi que perdón si encuentran errores grámaticos o ortográficos. Sé como hablarlo mejor que escribirlo... 0_o **

**Al principio esto solo iba ser un one-shot pero mejor decidí hacerlo en un two-shot...y trataré de poner el segundo capitulo lo mas pronto posible. **

**Ahhh, antes que se me olvide: la idea del título para este fic lo tomé de una canción...que no voy a decir ahorita y que tampoco me pertenece. **

**ohhhh entonces...Kingdom hearts y sus contenidos y personajes no me pertenecen...desafortunadamente. **

**Nada me pertenece... =(**

**Pero aun asi, espero que les guste... xD**

* * *

La luz filtró por la ventana de un apartamento y reposó sobre la cara de un muchacho con pelo castaño. Por instinto el muchacho frunció las cejas con la esperanza que podría disipar la luz que interrumpía su sueño. Abrió sus ojos de una forma vacilante revelando un par de ojos más azules que el cielo. Sus párpados se sentían como si pesaran una tonelada. Extendió su brazo hacia atrás pero lo único que encontró era las sabanas y un lado desocupado de la cama. No había tanta sorpresa ahí, ella siempre se iba antes que él se levantara. Pero eso no detenía al muchacho de pelo castaño de tener a lo menos un poco de esperanza que ella hiciera el contrario. En cada noche que hacían el amor, cada mañana ella desaparecía y cada vez se sentía una parte de su corazón destrozarse.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj y vio que solo tenía media hora para alistarse hasta que empezara su primera clase. Atontado se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño para lavarse sus dientes y la cara. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Ella con sus ojos de color topacio, su pelo de un color platino, y su cuerpo de diosa color crema. Se sacudió de sus pensamientos y fue otra vez a su cuarto para escoger su ropa del día. En unos diez minutos ya salía de su apartamento, su patineta en una mano y una manzana en la otra. En menos de cinco minutos llegó a su colegio y encontró a uno de sus mejores amigos, un pelirrojo con marcas de lunas crecientes debajo de ojos verdes que pertenecía a una cara apuesta. El pelirrojo se llamaba Reno y aunque era tres años mayor que el muchacho de pelo castaño, los dos eran como hermanos. Se abrazaron de un brazo y se dieron palmadas amistosas en la espalda.

"¡Sora! ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?" le preguntó el pelirrojo al otro.

El otro sacudió sus hombros de una forma indiferente. "No hice nada, sólo me quedé en la casa."

Reno alzó una ceja. "De veras? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Pudiéramos haber ido a un bar o algo." El muchacho menor se quería reír, era típico de su amigo ser un alcohólico.

En ese momento oyó una risa suave y femenina acompañada por una risa más profunda y masculina. Sora alzó la cabeza y se maldijo él mismo por ser tan curioso. Allí estaba ella con otro muchacho; los dos agarrados de la mano y mirándose uno al otro con una mirada lujuriosa. Sora estaba seguro que solo era una mirada lujuriosa. Lo único que ella siempre buscaba de cada hombre era el sexo y la mayoría de ellos estaban de acuerdo con ese arreglamiento. Todo ellos, menos Sora. Su amigo el pelirrojo siguió su línea de vista y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Sora.

"Vámonos hermano. Chicas como ella no valen la pena." El muchacho de ojos azules y pelo castaño no sabía cómo responderle a su amigo. Más bien, no quería responderle. Se dirigieron a sus clases respectivas antes que se llenaran los pasillos del colegio.

No puso atención a lo que estaba diciendo el profesor. Su corazón latía dolorosamente, se lo quería arrancar de su pecho para aliviar un poco del dolor. Verla con otro siempre lo ponía así. Sora estaba seguro que ella lo miraba igual que a los otros, solo eran amigos con derechos. Pero él siempre quiso algo más desde que la conoció.

"_Hola, me llamo Sora. Yo estoy estudiando música. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estudias?"_

"_Ah, mucho gusto conocerte Sora. Yo me llamo Riku, estoy estudiando para ser una pintora."_

"_Wow, una pintora. ¿Qué te gusta dibujar?" _

"_Lo que se me venga a la mente. Pero la mayoría siempre hago retratos de personas." _

"_Órale. ¿Dibujarías algo para mí?" Al ver su mirada sorprendida Sora se dio una bofetada mentalmente. Seguro la ofendió de alguna manera. _

_Para su gran sorpresa ella le dio una sonrisa. "Claro, pero con una condición."_

"_¿Cual?" le preguntó Sora. Jamás se había encontrado tan interesado en una chica como ella. Había algo sobre ella que le llamaba la atención a Sora, lo atraía como se atraían las polillas a la lumbre. _

"_Si yo te dibujo algo, tú debes cantarme una de tus canciones que tengas." Le dijo esto con una sonrisa juguetona. _

_Sora no pudo contener su propia sonrisa. "Claro, pero yo también tengo una condición."_

_Ella enarcó una de sus cejas. "¿De veras? Y cuál es tu condición?"_

_Sora se inclinó hacia ella y para su gran placer ella no se alejó. "Que después de todo esto, salgas conmigo."_

_Era peligrosa, eso lo podía ver Sora en su rostro angelical. Pero él siempre era un muchacho audaz, y el peligro era lo que más lo atraía. Especialmente cuando venía en forma de una muchacha atractiva como Riku. _

"_Bueno Sora, si quieres que salga contigo debes darme una buena razón para decir sí."Lo estaba retando, y Sora amaba los retos. _

Después de ese encuentro, se volvieron amigos y luego desarrollaron a una relación más intima. A Sora le encantaba hablar con ella, era bien diferente a otras muchachas y eso era lo que más lo atraía. Era directa y juguetona, le gustaba reírse, era inteligente y pensativa, y era bien talentosa. Sora lo podía ver en esos ojos de topacio, podía ver lo apasionada que era por el arte. Le gustaba sus diferentes expresiones faciales, su definición de la diversión, y ese lado tierno de ella que muchos no habían descubierto. En fin, Sora terminó enamorándose de ella.

"¡Sora! El profesor te está hablando." Le dijo su otro amigo, un rubio con ojos azules similares a los de él. El rubio se llamaba Roxas, y se conocían desde la primaria. Sora despertó con un sobresalto y terminó murmurando palabras incoherentes que ni se podían oír con audífonos. El profesor le dio una mirada altanera a que Sora estaba tentado de regresar con su dedo de en medio al aire.

'_Púdrete pendejo'_ pensó el muchacho de pelo castaño. En alguna otra ocasión, Sora no tendría una reacción así. Pero cuando tenía que ver con _Riku,_ a veces se comportaba de una forma que ni él mismo reconocía.

*4 Horas Después*

No puso nada de atención en sus clases, y sabía que lo iba lamentar cuando tuviera su examen. Pero durante estos últimos días nada le importaba, ni siquiera su propia vida le importaba. Se estaba muriendo de rabia, otra vez la encontró con ese mismo muchacho de la mañana. Mientras pasaba por una clase vacía, había escuchado esa voz suave y sensual que solo le pertenecía a ella. Y cuando se asomó por la ventanilla solo se arrepintió, allí estaba ella; Desnuda, con los ojos cerrados, y su cara retorcida en una expresión de placer. De tantos destrozos que sufrió su corazón por culpa de ella, se sentía como si ya no existiera. Pero eso no detenía el entumecimiento que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Se dirigía hacia su apartamento, quería sumergirse en sus sabanas y caer en un sueño profundo para no tener que pensar más en esas cosas. Estaba seguro que en unos días ella iba ir a visitarlo otra vez. Si no era para hablar entonces sería para seducirlo a que se acostara con ella. Por tantas veces que Sora intentó resistir, nunca pudo, ella siempre terminaba siendo irresistible para él. Estaba seguro que no era el único quien cayó víctima a su encanto, muchos otros también acababan enamorándose de ella solo para después ser rechazados. Pasó por un salón de juegos, el lugar donde tuvieron su primera cita.

"_¿Estás seguro que quieres jugar contra mí? Debo advertirte que yo soy una experta en esto."_

_Sora alzó una ceja. "No me digas" dijo de una forma sarcástica. _

_Lo miró seriamente. "¿No me crees?"_

_Sora sacudió la cabeza. "Nop, para nada," le dijo esto con una sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus dientes. _

_Tuvo ese brillo en sus ojos de topacio, ese brillo que decía que en algún momento iba a ser una travesura._

"_¿Cuánto quieres apostar?" Dijo ella. _

"_¿Apostar de qué?" respondió él. _

"_Jugamos cinco juegos. Si yo soy la primera en ganar cuatro de cinco, tú tienes que pagar por mi comida y darme cincuenta dólares." Tuvo esa expresión de suficiencia. En ese momento Sora tenía las ganas de robarle un beso, sus labios se veían tan deleitables. _

'_Está loca' pensó el muchacho. _

"_Y si yo gano?" le preguntó con algo de confidencia, confidencia que era alimentada por el orgullo masculino. _

_Ella ladeó la cabeza de una forma pensativa. "Bueno si por algún milagro tú ganas, entonces…haré lo que tú me digas por dos semanas."_

_El muchacho le dio una mirada sorprendida. Si él ganaba, entonces iba tener a esta muchacha divina como esclava. Estaba inconsciente de que sus ojos se habían glaseado y la estaba mirando con una mirada depredadora. Una bofetada a la parte posterior de su cabeza lo despertó de sus pensamientos. _

"_Ni lo intentes, pervertido." Tenía una mano en la cintura mientras la otra cargaba la pistola de juego. Sora tragó la saliva que se había reunido en su boca. Ahora sí estaba seguro, ella era peligrosa. _

_Y eso solo lo atrajo más. _

Mientras pasaba por un café, oyó a su estomago quejarse y sintió la forma en que se retorcía. No había comido nada desde la mañana y apenas iban a ser la una de la tarde. Pasó por un pequeño restaurante que era conocido por vender las hamburguesas más deliciosas del barrio. Oyó el acostumbrado _'ding' _que sonaba cuando abría la puerta y fue a sentarse al mismo sitio en que se sentaba cuando iba solo. Distraídamente sus dedos golpeaban la mesa, haciendo un ritmo que solo él podía oír con su imaginación, y su mente contemplaba mientras sus ojos azules se concentraban hacia fuera a través de la ventana. No oyó la serie de pasos delicados que aumentaban en volumen mientras se acercaban más a él ni tampoco vio la sonrisa tímida que aparecía a través de una cara linda.

"Hola Sora. ¿Vienes hambriento?" La voz femenina y delgada lo despertó de su estupor. El muchacho lanzó su mirada hacia la que interrumpió su ensueño.

Los ojos azules de Sora perdieron su calidad opaca y fueron reemplazadas por ese brillo carismático que era la razón por la cual le caía bien a cualquier persona. "Kairi, cómo estás?"

La muchacha le dio una sonrisa. "Cansada, he estado trabajando desde la siete de la mañana."

"Oooooo, que feo." El muchacho le ofreció una sonrisa esperanzadora.

A su confusión, una sombra rojiza apareció en los cachetes de su amiga. Ella era toda una belleza. Su pelo era un color rojizo, sus ojos eran de un color azul-violeta, y su cara era delicada como si fuera una muñeca. La conoció en su primer año del colegio, y a través de ella había conocido a Riku. Por instinto cerró los ojos, ahora no quería pensar en eso.

"¿Que vas a querer?" Le preguntó la muchacha mientras sacaba una libretita. La sombra rojiza todavía se podía ver en sus cachetes.

Sora sacudió los hombros. "Lo de siempre." Ella asintió con la cabeza y fue a entregar su orden.

* * *

"Perfecto camarada. Eres todo un genio cuando tiene que ver con la música." Sora solo se río modestamente. Su amigo Reno era el tipo que no se impresionaba con cualquiera, sus ojos eran afilados para solo ver el verdadero talento y a veces Sora se preguntaba que exacto era lo que Reno veía en él.

"¿Esta es la pieza final o todavía hay más?" le preguntó el pelirrojo.

Sora sacudió la cabeza. "Todavía me falta la letra." Eso era una mentira. Las letras de la canción fueron lo primero que se le vino a la mente y después de eso vino esa melodía que solo él podía oír en sus sueños. Pero no se lo iba a decir a su amigo, ahorita no quería enseñárselo a ninguna persona.

"No hay prisa Sora, tómate el tiempo que necesites. Apenas es martes, tienes hasta el viernes para hacerlo." El pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa a su amigo menor.

"¿Quieres una cerveza?" El muchacho de pelo castaño hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. Reno rodó sus ojos verdes-azules.

" O vas a querer tu lechita de chocolate?" Le preguntó de una manera burlona. Sora se quedó pensativo, y después asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo haciéndolo mirar como un niño de cinco años en vez de veintidós.

"Está bien pues, ahorita vengo." El muchacho mayor desapareció, sin alguna duda dirigido hacia la cocina para hacerle su leche de chocolate. El muchacho se quedó solo en la sala. Como Reno había dicho, solo tenían hasta el viernes. Iban a tocar en un café, no era tan popular ni famoso pero así era mejor. A Sora le gustaba cantar y tocar la guitarra, pero hacerlo enfrente de una multitud era otra historia. No venía mucha gente a ese café, así que Sora no estaba tan nervioso. De repente sintió una vibración contra su trasero y brincó al aire como si le habían picoteado el trasero con una aguja. Estaba tentado de lanzar su celular hacia la pared por darle un susto así. Lo iba lanzar, pero lo que vio en la pantalla lo detuvo.

**Nuevo Mensaje de: Riku. **

Su dedo estaba al aire, separado por unos centímetros del botón que abriría el mensaje y revelaría sus contenidos. Quería abrirlo, pero esta vez decidió castigarse él mismo y se quedó con el suspenso. Ya tenía una idea de lo que diría el mensaje, siempre decía lo mismo.

_Estas disponible? Estoy aburrida. _

Y por supuesto que cuando decía que estaba aburrida solo significaba que tenía ganas de un pequeño retozo. Pero esta vez, Sora cerró el celular sin ver el mensaje.

Después de todo, la ignorancia era la felicidad.

…...

"¿De verdad no puedes ir al cine conmigo? ¿Por qué?" Lo miraba con escepticismo en sus ojos de topacio mientras los dos caminaban de lado a lado, dirigidos hacia sus respectivos domicilios.

"Perdón pero este viernes no puedo ir, quizá otro día, si?" Sora se sorprendió cuando vio la cara decepcionada de Riku. Otras veces cuando Sora negaba su invitación a un lado, Riku ponía su cara de indiferencia diciendo que estaba bien y que invitaría a otro amigo.

"Dame una buena razón, o acaso tienes novia?" Por un momento, se oía como si Riku estaba…_celosa_.

Sora la miró a los ojos seriamente. "¿Cómo puedo tener novia? Tú ya sabes a quien quiero."

La muchacha de pelo color platino desvió su mirada. "Si, ya sé. Y tú ya sabes que nunca será tuya." Eso dolió. Pero por más que dolía, era la verdad.

"Vamos a tocar este viernes, en Café Espresso. ¿Quieres ir a vernos?" No dejó que la esperanza se oyera en su voz. Ella nunca iba a verlo tocar.

Y aunque estaba esperando el negativo, eso no lo detuvo de sentirse decepcionado cuando ella simplemente dijo "Paso."

…...

El día de su funcionamiento llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Solo era a las nueve de la tarde y ya estaba apurado y un poco lleno de pánico. Y aun estaban así, porque iban a tocar en unos minutos y todavía no había ninguna señal de su baterista.

"Pero donde se pudo haber metido ese mocoso." Dijo Reno agravado y desesperado. Sora y su otro amigo Roxas encogieron los hombros y decidieron mantenerse callados. Reno tenía el genio de mil demonios, especialmente cuando tenía que ver con su hermano menor.

Como si fue convocado por un hechizo mágico, apareció el baterista de la banda sin aliento y sudado. La furia se podía ver en los ojos verdes de Reno.

"¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas?" dijo esto mientras jaloneaba la oreja de su hermano.

"Ow! Reno! Perdón, es que…no sonó mi alarma." Los tres se le quedaron mirando al recién llegado.

El pelirrojo mayor solo sacudió la cabeza. "Ay Axel, ¿qué voy hacer contigo?"

Antes que el pelirrojo menor pudiera responder, oyeron el anuncio del nombre de su banda. Apurados, los cuatro agarraron sus instrumentos y se dirigieron hacia la plataforma poniéndose enfrente de una multitud. Al ver la cantidad de gente que estaba presente hoy, Sora tuvo un caso de cobardía. No estaba acostumbrado a cantar en frente de tanta gente. Pero ya no podía rajarse, su banda dependía de él. Con su dedo índice, golpeó suavemente el micrófono para asegurarse que funcionaba bien.

"Buenas noches a todos. Les quiero agradecer por estar aquí, nosotros somos Heartless." Le echó una señal a los otros miembros y empezaron la canción con la introducción. Sora estaba un poco agradecido que Riku decidió no venir. Estaba seguro que no tendría las agallas de cantar esta canción a su cara. Pero hoy tenía la libertad de expresar sus sentimientos sin que ella se diera cuenta. Se preparó para su parte, en unos segundos le tocaba cantar.

_Amor mío  
si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas  
si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas  
esto es el cielo, es mi cielo _

Tragó la saliva que se había acumulado por sus nervios. Cerró los ojos para mejor controlarse si mismo.

_Amor Fugado  
me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado  
te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibrís  
me tienes como un perro a tus pies_

Tomó un riesgo y volvió abrir los ojos. Apenas empezaban la canción así que no esperaba ver que a la gente ya le gustara. Todavía estaban en esa etapa donde sus oídos tomaban la probada final para determinar si era a su gusto o no.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata  
vuelve a caer en tu piel  
vuelve a mi tu boca y provoca  
vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies_

_Labios compartidos  
labios divididos mi amor  
yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
y comparto el engaño  
y comparto mis días y el dolor  
ya no puedo compartir tus labios  
oh amor oh amor compartido_

Y eso era la verdad. Ya no la quería compartir con nadie.

_Amor mutante  
amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre  
y siempre tengo que esperar paciente  
el pedazo que me toca de ti  
Relámpagos de alcohol  
las voces solas lloran en el sol  
mi boca en llamas torturada  
te desnudas ángel hada luego te vas_

Estaba seguro que solo era una ilusión cuando vio un brillo de color platino. Ella nunca venía a verlo, solo era su imaginación haciéndolo pensar que ella estaba aquí.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata  
vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel  
vuelve a mi tu boca duele  
vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies_

_Labios compartidos  
labios divididos mi amor  
yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días y el dolor  
ya no puedo compartir tus labios  
que me parta un rayo  
que me entierre el olvido mi amor pero no puedo más  
compartir tus labios compartir tus besos  
labios compartidos_

Buscaba algún lugar donde podía descansar su mirada. Pero a cada segundo sus ojos se distraían con ese mismo brillo imaginario. Lo buscaba, pero cada vez que no encontraba nada se decía él mismo que solo era una alucinación.

_Te amo con toda mi fe, sin medida  
te amo aunque estés compartida  
tus labios tienen el control_

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos de ese color familiar. Se veía tan real, Sora se quería felicitar por tener una imaginación tan fuerte. Nunca despegó su mirada de esos ojos color topacio, esta vez se lo diría a la cara.

_Te amo con toda mi fe, sin medida  
te amo aunque estés compartida  
y sigues tu con el control_

Y después que acabaron Sora no oyó los aplausos y chiflados de la multitud. Tampoco sintió la palmada amistosa que le daba sus amigos para felicitarlo y alabarlo. No se dio cuenta de nada de eso, porque solo se enfocaba en el hecho que ella de verdad estaba aquí. No era una alucinación, ella estaba aquí y lo vio cantar. Sora no sabía si se debería sentir feliz o aterrado. Uno de sus amigos, no sabía cual, lo abrazó del cuello y lo dirigió hacia el bastidor. Sin volver mirar para atrás, Sora se dejó llevar por la corriente.

* * *

"Hermano, no sé como lo hiciste pero tú sí que tienes talento. A ver todos alcen su copa, vamos a celebrar en honor de Sora." El menor de los cuatro solo ofreció una sonrisa tímida. Siempre se ponía así cuando sus amigos se ponían a alabarlo por su talento musical. Pero más que nunca, le gustaba celebrar con sus amigos después de una función exitosa. Estaba abriendo su segunda cerveza cuando de repente oyó esa voz melodiosa.

"¿Sora?" No quería llenarse de esperanza pero al ver las mala caras de desaprobación que tenían su amigos, ya tenía una buena idea de quién era la persona. Lentamente volteo la cabeza.

"Riku, ¿qué haces aquí?" Mentalmente hizo una mueca a la forma en que se oía su voz. Tenía un tono frio.

De la cara que puso Riku estaba seguro que ella también pudo oírlo. "Solo vine a felicitarte por tu éxito pero veo que vine a mala hora. Perdón, mejor me voy."

En menos de un segundo ya estaba a sus pies. "No te vayas. Perdóname, no tenía la intención de sonar tan frio."

Ella no respondió. Sora le echó una mirada a sus compañeros y con solo eso pudieron entender lo que les estaba pidiendo. _'Déjenos a solas por favor.' _

De mala gana, uno por uno se fueron del cuarto dejando a Sora y a Riku a solas. Ella fue la primera en hablar.

"¿No le caigo bien a tus amigos verdad?" No le sorprendía el hecho que ella era bien observante.

El muchacho no sabía cómo responderle. "No, ellos son así porque no te conocen. Pero no es nada malo." Ella asintió con la cabeza pero hizo claro con los ojos que no creía nada de lo que decía Sora.

Le ofreció una cerveza al cual ella negó. "Solo quería venir a felicitarte. A mucha de la gente le gustó tu nueva canción, incluso a mí."

Sora se quedó con la lengua amarrada. Ese complemento hizo que sintiera esas mariposas en su estomago. Se sentía feliz más allá de la comprensión.

"Gracias, eso significa mucho para mí." El muchacho de pelo castaño sintió ese movimiento a la orilla de su labio que decía que quería sonreír.

Pero Riku se veía nerviosa, algo muy distinto de su personaje. Ella no era nerviosa, era más calmada y colectiva. "Esa canción, se oyó como si se la dedicaste a alguien. A alguien que tiene mucho significado para ti."

No sabía a qué punto quería llegar ella, pero asintió con la cabeza para confirmar su adivinación. Ella le dio una sonrisa pero no llegaba a sus ojos, era una sonrisa forzada.

"Es bien suertuda la persona." Sora solo enarcó una ceja.

La muchacha desvió la mirada. "Voy a ser honesta contigo, la odio." Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de esos exóticos ojos de topacio.

Alzó una mano, pero no estaba seguro si era buena idea tratar de consolarla así que la dejó caer. Los dos se quedaron silenciosos haciendo el ambiente sentirse opresivo a la cual Sora estaba tentado de despedirse y salirse de allí. Riku no estaba actuando como la misma de siempre y por un momento Sora tuvo la sospecha que Riku estaba en esa época del mes. Pero no la iba dejar ir sin que ella se explicara primero.

"¿Por qué la odias?" le preguntó. Ella seguía llorando silenciosamente e inmóvil. La tomó del brazo y la hizo que se volteara para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Por qué la odias?" repitió. Ella solo esquivó los ojos pero él la tomó de la barbilla y mantuvo un agarre firme para que no lo pudiera hacer otra vez. Ella se secó las lágrimas con los dedos para no desmanchar el alineador.

"Riku, dime porque."

"Olvídalo, solo estaba en el momento." Ahora sí, Sora estaba seguro que ella estaba mintiendo. Pero decidió no decírselo, porque si se lo decía ella solo lo iba negar y luego se iría. Sin pensarlo dos veces, atacó sus labios y la besó apasionadamente. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que la besaba así, desde que la tocaba así, y desde que la abrazaba así. Sintió las manos de ella sobre su pecho, y le tomó tiempo para darse cuenta que ella estaba tratando de empujarlo para que se alejara. Sora no se dejó y la abrazó fuertemente para que ella no pudiera escaparse. Riku formó sus manos en puños y empezó golpearle a Sora en el pecho y el muchacho no tuvo ninguna otra opción que soltarla.

"¿Pero qué te pasa menso? ¿Cómo te atreves atacarme así?" Se estaba limpiando los labios, como si quisiera borrar los rastros de Sora. Sin ganas de responderle, Sora solo se fue al sillón para sentarse. Para su gran sorpresa, ella se sentó a su lado.

"¿Por qué viniste?" le preguntó. Estaba cansado de sus juegos, ya quería olvidarse de ella. Eso era lo que estaba pensando anoche, esta canción que escribió para ella sería la última memoria que lo recordaría de sus sentimientos por ella. No se merecía esto, él se había enamorado y se lo había dicho solo para que ella se riera en su cara y terminara rechazándolo. Todavía se acordaba de ese día.

"_¡Riku! ¿Quién era ese, y porque estabas tan agarradita de él, eh?"_ _Y no solo estaban agarraditos de la mano, los encontró en un momento intimo, los dos besándose y tocándose por todo el cuerpo. _

"_Un amigo," dijo ella simplemente. _

"_¿Un amigo? Eso no se veía como un amigo." Estaba furioso. Después de las tantas citas que tuvieron, Sora estaba seguro que le había gustado a Riku igual como ella le gustó a él. Se sentía traicionado._

"_Está bien pues, un amigo con derecho."Lo decía con tanta simplicidad como si estuviera hablando del clima. _

"_¿Derecho a qué? ¿A tocarte y besarte cuando se le dé la gana?"Riku lo miró con una mirada como si dijera 'obvio'. _

"_¡No puedes hacer eso! No mientras estés conmigo." _

_Se quedaron callados los dos hasta que ella se echó a reír. Sora no encontraba lo gracioso en esto, esto era algo serio pero para ella era como si fuera un chiste._

"_Nosotros nunca estábamos juntos. Sí, salimos a algunas citas pero yo nunca acepté ser tu novia." Sora lo podía sentir, podía sentir en la forma que su corazón latía dolorosamente. Sentía como si alguien lo estaba agarrando del cuello y le cortaba su acceso a poder tener oxigeno. Pero eso no lo iba detener de perseguir lo que quería. _

"_Entonces, quiero que seas mi novia." Le dijo. _

_Ella lo miró a los ojos seriamente y se quedó pensativa. Sora pensó que solo era su imaginación cuando la oyó decir "Claro."_

"_¿De veras?" Le preguntó sorprendido._

"_Por supuesto. Saldré contigo cuando las ranas críen pelos, ok?"_

_No se podía acordar de lo que pasó después de eso, pero de lo que sí se acordaba fue las risas burlonas que lo seguían mientras se iba y de una sola lagrima que logró escaparse de esos ojos azules. _

"…ra? ¿Sora? Ey, me estas escuchando?" Se despertó de su pequeño ensueño cuando ella chasqueó los dedos en frente de su cara.

"¿En que estabas pensando? ¿En la novia?" Otra vez estaba ese tono de celos. Esta vez, Sora iba ser directo. No le importaba si terminaba en que la asustara y la hiciera que se alejara de él, esta vez iba a tener respuestas.

"No has respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas" le dijo mientras trataba de mantener un tono de voz neutral.

Toda la serenidad que tenía hace unos minutos se le fue y fue reemplazada por los nervios. "No, no creo que ahora es momento de decírtelo."

"¿Decirme que?" Riku se quedó callada.

La tomó de los hombros y la sacudió suavemente. "¿Decirme que?" le preguntó otra vez. Esta vez ella no trató de suprimir las lágrimas, una tras otra caían de su ojo a su quijada donde unas se dejaban caer pero otras se agarraban como si estuvieran aterrizadas de las alturas.

"Sora, por favor entiéndeme. Me cuesta mucho decírtelo." La soltó de los hombros y se alejó para darle espacio.

"Riku," empezó Sora. "¿Que me querías decir?" La muchacha no dijo nada.

"Está bien pues. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme cuando ya sepas que quieres decirme." Se levantó, agarró su chaqueta, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se quedó parado en la entrada, y por un momento tuvo un poco de valor. Ahora sería un buen momento de decírselo.

"Oye Riku, esa canción…era para ti." Le dio una sonrisa tímida al ver su mirada sorprendida. Sin esperar una respuesta, se fue de allí. Porque si se quedaba, solo iba ser rechazado como siempre.

* * *

**Entonces? Que piensan?**

**Ah y la cancion no me pertenece...le pertenece a Maná, unas de la bandas mas chidas que han existido a lado de Mago de Oz...jejeje**


End file.
